The invention relates to a machine for sealing bottles with sealing caps. Machines of this type find use for plastic as well as for glass bottles in bottle filling installations, screw caps, crown corks or other seals being used as sealing caps.
The inventive method and machine ensure that a sterilization of the sealing caps is carried out, before the caps are placed on the bottles, the sterility being maintained until the sealing cap is put in place owing to the fact that the transfer device is disposed completely in a sterile chamber. The drying equipment in the sterile chamber avoids a contamination of the openings of the bottles by residues of sterilizing agents. Moreover, an operation with short cycling times is possible, as is required in high-performance filling plants.
Further details and effects arise out of the following description of an example of the object of the invention, shown in the accompanying drawings